Aun no se como decírtelo
by Aya Hiromi
Summary: Las consecuencias de las cosas que decimos y hacemos, seran vividas tanto por Suzuno como por Nagumo.  Fics Yaoi NagumoxSuzuno - FINALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo fics, al cual ya tengo terminado.

Esta historia constara de solamente 6 capítulos. y bueno espero que les guste. Y sin mas preámbulos mi nuevo fics.

**Aviso extra:** Las actualizaciones serán semanales, y tratare de que sea el Sábado o a mas tardar el Domingo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aun no se como decírtelo<strong>

*** CAPITULO 1 "**_**Un corazón roto, una vida rota**_**"**

"_..Hay momento en la vida en los que uno no sabe qué hacer, _

_Y actúa sin pensar bien las cosas, _

_Pero cuando decides arrepentirte te das cuenta de que el mal ya está hecho_

_¿Podrás arreglarlo en algún momento?_

_¿O lo dejara pasa, hasta que todo este perdido?.." _

Era una tranquila tarde en Inazuma Town, acababa de pasar la tan esperada, por algunos, la hora del almuerzo, y Gazelle se encontraba leyendo un libro muy tranquilamente en el patio de la casa que compartía junto a sus tres mejores amigos, hasta que uno de ellos, Burn, se acerco a él con la intención de hablar.

- hee... Suzuno, ¿podemos hablar?

- claro Burn – respondió el albino - ¿Qué ocurre?

- etto... – dijo el pelirrojo pensativo, realmente eso era más difícil de cómo lo había ensayado – lo que ocurre es que... ¿Sabes cómo puede declararme a...Hiroto?

Gazelle al oír eso, se sorprendió mucho, pero a la vez se sintió muy decepcionado. El peli blanco formo unos puños con sus manos, mientras que sus hermosos ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales eran de una mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

- ¿Gazelle está bien? - pregunto el chico sorprendido.

- sí, no es nada – Suzuno se levanto de la banca de la que se encontraba sentado y se dirigió de inmediatamente a su habitación.

- Gazelle… – murmuro Burn, seguido por un suspiro.

_Realmente soy un idiota, como he sido capaz de dañar a mi hermoso príncipe de hielo _– pensaba el pelirrojo completamente frustrado.

Mientras tanto Suzuno se convencía a si mismo de que no debía llorar por Nagumo. Así que se aguanto las lágrimas hasta que finalmente llego a su habitación, en donde se acostó sobre su cama, dejando que las lágrimas que había estado aguantando desde hace unos minutos atrás comenzaran a caer. Dejando un cristalino camino en sus mejillas.

El resto de la tarde paso _calmado. _Suzuno se mantuvo en su habitación, Midorikawa y Hiroto estaban en el entrenamiento con Raimon y Nagumo se hallaba pensando en cómo decirle toda la verdad a su amado _príncipe de hielo__._

Cuando ya era de noche y la hora de la cena ya había pasado hace solo unos minutos, Suzuno se dirigía hacia la habitación de cierto chico de ojos ámbares, había tomado la difícil y decisiva decisión de decirle toda a él, a pesar de que sabría que no le correspondería. Pero todas sus esperanzas y voluntad se esfumaron en cuanto oyó lo que su _llamita de fuego_ decía…

- No puede decírselo, tan difícil es decirle _Te amo, Hiroto _– Gazelle se sintió todo un estúpido. Aquello era la prueba de que Nagumo amaba definitivamente a Hiroto, y que él no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Gazelle volvió a su habitación, realmente ahora si tenía el corazón destrozado, si antes se había quebrantado, ahora se había roto profundamente. Se sentía tal cual como le había dicho alguien una vez _Un corazón roto, es como, una vida rota_. Cuando el albino volvió a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta de un portazo y luego se acerco a un pequeño congelador que tenía en su cuarto, en donde tenía guardado unas cuantos envases con helado. El chico comenzó a comerse cada envase de helado que tenia, sin pensar en las consecuencias que le traería aquello, aunque como se encontraba en ese momento no tenía ninguna intención de pensar en el futuro.

CONTINUARA!

* * *

><p>Bueno espero de corazón de que les haya gustado y gracias por leer...<p>

espero algún comentario (si es que los merezco) u.u


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno chicas aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo.. y muchas gracias a** Pau-Chan Espitia** y a **MOErus Power X3** por sus comentarios, este capítulo va para ustedes.

**NOTA: Este capítulo es Narrado desde la perspectiva de Suzuno..**

* * *

><p><strong>* CAPITULO 2: <strong>_**"No puedes ser tú"**_

_A veces creo que no entiendo_

_Que esto no fue_

_Como un sueño que se va al amanecer._

_Te fuiste pero aún no puedo disimular_

_Cada lágrima_

_Vende un poco más_

_Con todo lo que fuimos_

_Una vez._

_Tan poco podemos llegar a ser.._

Me encontraba bajando las escaleras de la casa que compartía con mis amigos. Pero me sentía de una forma distinta, era como si no fuera el mismo Suzuno Fuusuke, del día anterior.

-¿Hey Suzuno estas listo? – me pregunto Hiroto.

- claro - ¿pero para que me encontraba listo?

Los tres salimos de la casa, dirigiéndonos hacia el hospital de Inazuma. ¿Pero que era lo que íbamos a hacer allí?, aquella pregunta vino a mi mente reiteradas veces, pero realmente no podía decir nada a Hiroto, ni a Midorikawa, aunque quisiera.

Cuando llegamos un extraño sentimiento me recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Pero lo ignore, aunque lo estuve sintiendo hasta que finalmente nos detuvimos frente de unas puertas blancas, aquellas puertas correspondía a la _morgue_ de Inazuma.

- espero que no sea él – comento Midorikawa, desanimado.

- lo mismo digo

Respire profundamente y luego entramos al tan esperado lugar.

En la recepción, la cual se encontraba en la entrada, había una mujer relativamente bella, quien nos dio una fría bienvenida, al parecer el estar viendo continuamente muertos le había quitado sus sentimientos cálidos.

- chicos que bueno que llegaron – nos digo el encargado de la morgue – solo nos faltan 3 cuerpos por identificar.

Los cuatro entramos a una habitación, en donde se podía sentir un fúnebre ambiente, aunque claro nos encontrábamos en un ligar rodeado de muerto.

El doctor nos comenzó a mostrar los 3 cuerpos que le faltaban por identificar. El primero correspondía al de un joven, el cual tenía alrededor de 20 años. El segundo correspondía al de un niño de no más de 10 años. Finalmente nos encontrábamos frente al tercer cuerpo, el cual no me transmitía mucha tranquilidad.

En cuanto el hombre destapo el tercer y último cuerpo quede en shock, no podía creer que era él.

Su rostro se mostraba afligido, pero a la vez sereno. Su prendido cabello rojo estaba despeinado, mientras que su ropa estaba destrozada, dejando a la vista las fatales heridas.

- Suzuno – murmuro Hiroto y luego sentí sus brazos sujetando mi cuerpo.

No me había dado cuenta de que mis ojos se encontraba llorosos y que mi cuerpo estaba temblando completamente.

- a él si lo conocemos – dijo Midorikawa, también con sus ojos llorosos.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre del chico?

- Haruya Nagumo – dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y dejaba que las cristalinas lágrimas cayeran.

- muchas gracias. Y realmente lo siento.

- no hay de que – se podía apreciar que Hiroto era el que más tranquilo de los 3, ya que Midorikawa también lloraba _(1)_ – ¿Y cuando nos podrán entregar el cuerpo?

- mañana como a las 10 de la mañana

- está bien – contesto Hiroto con la voz apagada - ¿Suzuno te sientes bien?

No sabía que responder. Físicamente me sentía a la perfección, pero por dentro me sentía completamente destrozado. Había perdido al gran amor de mi vida, había perdido a Nagumo.

En ese momento unas cuantas imágenes aparecieron en mi mente, todas eran de él, desde que ambos éramos unos simples niños que habíamos pasado por la misma mala suerte. Luego pasando por nuestra estadía en el instituto Alíen _(2)_, llegando finalmente al ahora.

Aquellos recuerdos hacían que mi corazón se estremeciera completamente y con ellos venían nuevamente las lágrimas. Pero esta vez no eran simpe lagrimas, si no que fue un verdadero llanto. – Suzuno, debes tranquilizarte – sentí los brazos de Midorikawa abrazándome protectoramente

- c-como…no…f-fui capaz…de d-decirle lo que s-sentía – dije aferrándome a Mido – decirle que lo a-amaba

- les recomiendo que lo saque de aquí – indico el medico

- está bien

Desde ese momento no fui consciente de lo que hacía, no en un 100%, por lo que me deje guiar por Hiroto y Mido. No veía nada y apenas oía. Sentía que mis piernas flotaban por el aire, y que me encontraba en mi mundo perfecto. Libre de todo sonido y junto a Burn, mi preciada _llamita de fuego. _

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

- deberías descansar – me aconsejo Hiroto

No sabía perfectamente cuando habíamos llegado a la casa, ni como. Ya que había mantenido mi mente en otro mundo, completamente en blanco-

- este bien – mi voz se encontraba ronca y sin ningún sentimiento - ¿aunque podrían subirme algo de helado, siento algo de calor?

- claro, Suzuno.

Hiroto me dedico una sonrisa, en ese momento recordé lo que él había dicho.

**Flash Back.- **

_Cuando ya era de noche y la hora de la cena ya había pasado hace solo unos minutos, Suzuno se dirigía hacia la habitación de cierto chico de ojos ámbares, había tomado la difícil y decisiva decisión de decirle toda a él, a pesar de que sabría que no le correspondería. Pero todas sus esperanzas y voluntad se esfumaron en cuanto oyó lo que su llamita de fuego __decía…_

_- No pude decírselo, tan difícil es decirle Te amo, Hiroto – Gazelle se sintió todo un estúpido. Aquello era la prueba de que Nagumo amaba definitivamente a Hiroto, y que el no tenia ninguna oportunidad. _

**Fin Flash Back.-**

Subí a mi habitación, en donde me acosté en mi cama, a los segundos después Mido entro con el helado, esperaba que aquello pudiera pasar el calor que sentía en ese momento, el cual no era muy normal, pero aun así no le tome importancia.

- aquí tienes – le entrego un bol con helado dentro – elegí de chocolate, para pasar las penas

- gracias – le dedique una sonrisa, pero estaba más que seguro que esta no convencía a nadie - ¿quieres compartirlo?

- ¿lo dices enserio?

- claro, a si pasamos las penas juntos – saque una chuchara y se la entrega a Mido

Ambos comenzamos a comernos el helado, pero sentía que este no se acababa nunca, al igual que el gran calor que aun sentía. Poco a poco, el sueño me fue ganando, así que apoye mi cabeza sobre las piernas de Ryuuji, soltando un suspiro, cerré mis ojos, cayendo lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

"_No me dejes Gazelle…_" – fue lo último que oí antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**CONTINUARA!**

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado..<p>

Y como pudieron ver en el inicio del capítulo hay un trozo de una canción, la cual se llama _Rena_ de _No Way Out,_ realmente encuentro que la letra se parece mucho al Fics.

Ahora les contestare a las chicas que comentaron..

**Pau-Chan Espitia** : Realmente todo sabernos que tan idiota puede ser Nagumo de vez en cuanto (o siempre) y lo de "Te Amo, Hiroto" se lo estaba diciendo a Hiro, pero en forma de decirle que no sabe con expresar aquello... espero haber explicado lo que quiero decir… y muchas gracias por haber comentado y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo-

**MOErus Power X3: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, y NagumoxSuzuno también es mi pareja favorita, junto con HiroxMido… y realmente Nagumo es un idiota, pero con mayúscula, y que lo único bueno que sabe hacer es ser Seme de Suzu-chan… y muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también te guste-


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno chicas aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo.. y muchas gracias a** Shizuka Kiyama** y a **Mely Fubuki Kagamine **por sus comentarios, este capítulo va para ustedes.

**NOTA: Este capítulo es Narrado desde la perspectiva de Suzuno…**

* **CAPITULO 3: **_**"Nuestra Despedida"**_

"_Ahora que no estas estoy vacio_

_Llenos de recuerdos que se irán_

_Ahora que no estas aquí conmigo_

_Nada podrá ser igual_" (No Way Out)

Abrí mis azules ojos, los cuales sentía que me ardían, encontrándome con mi habitación completamiento vacía, por lo que supuse Midorikawa estaría con Hiroto, al parecer alguien iba hacer feliz al final de esta historia.

Me levante de mi cama, encontrándome con un terno sobre mi sillón, supuse de que alguno de ellos 2 lo había puesto.

Giré mi cabeza hacia donde descansaba una fotógrafa, la cual correspondía a una en donde me encontraba junto a Hiroto, Midorikawa y Nagumo, en las playas de Hawái, un paseo que habíamos hecho luego del cierre del instituto Alíen. Recordar aquel momento con suma claridad.

- ¿se puede?

- claro Osamu – él entro y se acerco a mi – venia a ver si ya habías despertado

- acabo de hacerlo – Osamu me miro un rato con tristeza en los ojos.

- es mejor que te arregles, en un rato mas debemos irnos.

- está bien

- te dejo

Osamu salió de la habitación, dejándome solo, me acerque hacia donde estaban mis prendas de vestir. Me comencé a vestir lentamente, realmente no tenía ganas de ir a la iglesia a l funeral y ver cómo te miraban con tristeza y lastima.

Antes de salir, mire por última vez la fotografía en donde salíamos nosotros cuatros, completamente felices. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer nuevamente.

"_**No me puede permitir seguir llorando, Haruya era un personas feliz, debo tratar de serlo también" – **_pensé. En eso tenia razón, pero en otra cosa que tenía razón era en que se me haría completamente difícil, pero debía intentarlo, como menos, así que me seque mis lágrimas y me dirigí hacia la salida con verdadera determinación.

Baje las escaleras, hacia el comedor, en donde se encontraba Hiroto, Midorikawa y Osamu. Todos ellos se voltearon a mirarme, pero se podía apreciar una verdadera tristeza en los ojos de ellos.

- ¿estas listo? – preguntó Hiroto

- si

Sabía que con ellos no iba a poder disimular la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos, ya que ellos me habían visto llorar, además de que sabían lo que sentía por Burn.

Salimos de nuestra casa, en dirección a la iglesia. El viaje fue en completo silencio, hasta que finalmente llegamos.

Osamu estaciono en vehículo – en el que veníamos -, mientras que nosotros lo esperamos afuera, junto a otras personas, a las cuales no le tome mucha atención, a pesar de la que se nos acercaron a darnos sus condolencias, aunque para ser exacto, a ellos tampoco los tomo en cuenta.

- Hey, ¿Suzuno vienes? - me llamo Midorikawa

- en un momento – mis tres amigos a entrar a ese lugar tan odiado por mí, pero le pedí a Mido que se quedara conmigo - ¿te molestaría?

- claro que no. Ustedes adelántense

- está bien

Nos quedamos unos minutos afuera, Mido trataba de darme ánimo, no solo por el momento por el que estaba pasando, si que también para que fuese capaz de cumplir mi promesa, no derramar ninguna lagrima mas.

Antes de entrar Mido me entrego unas gafas de sol para que nadie pudiera ver el aspecto de mis ojos, luego cambie mi expresión de tristeza por una fría y finalmente entramos.

A darle una digna despedida… a hacer nuestra despedida.

**CONTINUARA!**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado..

Y como pudieron ver en el inicio del capítulo hay un trozo de una canción, la cual es la misma que había en el capitulo anterior _Rena_ de _No Way Out._

Ahora les contestare a las chicas que comentaron…

**Shizuka Kiyama**: Bueno antes que nada, gracias por haber leído, y no te preocupes no haber comentado antes y me alegra también que te haya gustado. Bueno espero que este también te haya gustado.

**Mely Fubuki Kagamine: **No te preocupes, aquí te traigo la continuación n.n…. Bueno también te quería agradecer por tus mensajes en mis otros fics... Realmente gente como tú me animan a continuar escribiendo... muchas gracias de nuevo n.n... Y espero que este capítulo también te guste.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno chicas aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo del fics.. y bueno espero que les guste..

Antes de comenzar me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a quienes me comentaron...** Shizuka Kiyama, Mely Fubuki Kagamine **y** Hibisha.**

Bueno espero que les guste..

**Nota: Este capítulo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Suzuno...**

* * *

><p><strong>* CAPITULO 4: <strong>_**"No puedo hacer esto"**_

Cuando íbamos entrando recién en ese momento me percate de quienes estaban presente; dentro de la iglesia se encontraban los del equipo_ Inazuma Japan, _antiguos rivales y actúales amigos. Además de los miembros de_ Dragon Fire, _uno que otro miembro del_ ex instituto Alius_. Y por último los 10 integrantes de_ Prominence. _Cada uno de ellos tenía una expresión distinta, aunque la mayoría era de tristeza.

Cuando nos sentamos un hombre comenzó con la misa, el era el sacerdote a cargo de la iglesia, y sus palabras sobre Nagumo eran ciertas.

- Haruya Nagumo, un chico alegre, sano y siempre se encontraba rodeado de amigos… - aquello fue solo el principio de cientos de palabras referentes a él.

Poco a poco fueron pasando amigos de él, entre los que pude reconocer a Nepper, Heat, Hiroto, Osamu, el Sr. Kira, entre otros. El resto de la misa paso _tranquilamente_, hasta que finalmente el peor momento llegó.

El cajón con el cuerpo fue llevado en una carroza y detrás de esta iba una larga fila de vehículos.

Al llegar al cementerio de Inazuma, comenzamos una larga caminata, debíamos llegar al lugar exacto en donde se enterraría el cuerpo. La caminata duró cerca de 10 minutos, en los cuales agradecí internamente a Mido por lo antejos, ya que se me hacía muy difícil mantener mi postura fría.

El sitio en donde seria enterrado era en todo sentido hermoso, todo estaba repleto de césped, a excepción en donde se encontraban las lapidas.

Los 4 hombres que acarreaban el cajón lo dejaron en el suelo y el sacerdote dije nuevamente unas palabras que despedidas. Posteriormente el cajón comenzó a descender, pero antes Nepper colocó el uniforme que Burn había usado como capitán de _Prominence_.

- Adiós Burn – esa fue la frase que mas oí en ese momento.

- Adiós amigo – dijo Hiroto y pasó su brazo por mi espalda.

- nosotros cuidaremos a Suzu-chan – agregó Mido.

- Descansa en paz, Haruya Nagumo…

Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la angustia que había estado sintiendo en las ultimas horas me había ganado, lo había perdido para siempre y ya no había nada que yo pudiese hacer, solo resignarme a su perdida.

Volví a llorar, pero esta vez lo hice como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentía mis rodillas flaquear, sabia que en cualquier momento mi fuerza me abandonaría y que caería al húmedo césped.

- Suzuno… - murmuró Hiroto

- No puedo hacer esto – dije entre sollozos – HARUYA-BAKAAA!... ¿por que me dejaste?

Esas últimas 3 palabras las dije en un susurró. Luego me quité los anteojos, arrojándolos al suelo, y Salí corriendo de ahí, por más que sabía que debía dejarlo ir, pero no podía.

Corrí sin rumbo fijo, no tomaba en cuenta con cuantas personas tropezaba o si estaba rompiendo las reglas de la ley, solo estaba concentrado en una cosa y eso era el correr.

Pero de lo que no me percaté fue que al cruzar aquella calle un camión me incrusto. En ese instante deje de sentir todo, no sentía dolor o tristeza, ni cualquier otro sentimiento que se le pereciera. Solo sentía una cálida mano sobre la mía, aunque desconocía de quien era.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Caminaba por un largo pasillo, el cual me guio hacia una división, una de las partes me llevaba hacia donde una brillante luz blanca iluminaba fuertemente. Mientras que la otra parte me guiaba hacia una voz.

"Quédate junto a mi…" – me decía esa voz – "no me abandones mi príncipe de hielo"

- nunca lo hare – musité y me dirigí hacia donde provenía dicha voz.

**CONTINUARA!**

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado..<p>

y espero merecer algún Reviews..

Bueno ahora les contestare los fics a las chicas que comentaron, a las que les agradezco nuevamente..

**Shizuka Kiyama**: Muchas gracias por leer.. y la verdad es una especie de regalo el dedicaciones. Y sobre lo del capítulo fue debido a que el capitulo lo escribí en un cuadernito pequeño y ahí se veían muchas hojas xD. Y la verdad es que realmente le va a costar mucho.. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también te guste.. Nos vemos..

**Mely Fubuki Kagamine: **Mely me pase por uno de tus fics (por el que comente) y he de admitir que tu también escribes muy bien.. Bueno lo hay nada que sobre la dedicatoria es una especie de regalo de mi para ti.. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también te guste..

**Hibisha: **muchas gracias por tu mensaje y espero que este capítulo también te guste…


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno chicas aquí está el 5to y penúltimo capítulo de este cortito fic, bueno antes que nada quiero disculparme por la demora, pero estuve con exámenes finales, así que no tenía mucho tiempo.. Bueno eso es.. Y este capítulo está dedicado a** Pau-chan Espitia, Hibisha **y a** **382****

**Nota: A partir de este capítulo, vuelve a narración normal**

* * *

><p><strong>* CAPITULO 5: "El despertar del ya muerto"<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Lentamente Suzuno fue abriendo sus ojos, encontrándose con una habitación que no mostraba ningún signo de alegría, además de percatarse de que se encontraba conectado a una serie de maquinas.<br>¿En donde se encontraba?, esa fue la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente, seguido de un, ¿Qué me paso?  
>- Al fin despiertas – comentó una voz.<p>

Suzuno desvió su mirada hacia donde provenía dicha voz, en cuanto vio a aquella persona junto a él, empalideció completamente.  
>-¿Qué acaso viste un fantasma?<br>-Na…gu…mo– susurró Suzuno.  
>-claro, ¿Quién más? – dije el pelirrojo concierta arrogancia.<br>-pero tú…estabas…  
>-¿estaba qué?<br>- yo mismo te vi ahí…  
>- al parecer el helado te afecto la cabeza.<br>- ¿y el camión?  
>-¿de qué camión hablas?<br>-del que me atropelló, es por eso que estoy aquí – se podía sentir el pánico en la voz del albino  
>- no exactamente, al parecer todo el helado que te comiste te produjo un enfriamiento. Y si no hubiese sido por Midorikawa, quien te encontró inconsciente, lo más seguro es que ahora estemos de camino al cementerio.<p>

Suzuno se sentía completamente confundido, hace unas cuantas horas había presenciado en entierro de su querido Haruya y ahora este le estaba diciendo que estaba en aquel lugar por culpa del helado. Realmente no comprendía nada.  
>-Iré a buscar a alguien para que te examine<p>

Nagumo se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado y salió de la habitación, a los minutos después volvió junto al médico de cabecera.  
>El hombre comenzó a revisar a Suzuno, mientras que le hacía unas cuantas preguntas comunes. Mientras que Nagumo los miraba desde el lado opuesto de la habitación. Cuando el doctor termino de revisarlo le informo al pelirrojo del estado del chico.<br>- Alégrate Suzu-chan, mañana podrás irte a casa  
>-¿Suzu-chan? – preguntó el albino levemente sonrojado.<p>

Nagumo al ver como lo había llamado, también se sonrojo, por lo que desvió su mirada. En ese apareció Midorikawa y Hiroto, quienes estaban felices por el estado de su amigo.  
>Estuvieron prácticamente toda la tarde conversando sobre diversos temas; el instituto, el equipo, una que otra anécdota, etc. Pero aquellas conversaciones, las cuales eran entre risas y desvíos de tema tuvieron que terminar cuando una de las enfermeras de turno entro a la habitación.<br>-disculpen chicos, pero la hora de visita ya acabo – les informo la mujer – hay que dejar descansar al paciente.  
>-¿no nos podemos quedar un rato más? – inquirió Mido algo apenado<br>- lo lamento, pero no  
>-pero…<br>-Mido-chan ella tiene razón, hay que dejar que Suzuno descanse, además mañana vuelve a la casa y podrán hablar todo lo que quieran  
>-pobre Suzuno – dijo Burn divertido, lo que produjo que el nombrado soltara un suspiro profundo, Hiroto riera y Mido le mirara con enfado.<br>- esta bien – dijo Ryuuji, ahora con un puchero – Adiós Suzu-chan  
>-Adiós Suzuno, Haruya – se despidió Hiroto – Y Haruya, recuerda lo que te dije<p>

Frente a eso Nagumo se sonrojo levemente. Cosa que notaron tanto Suzuno, como, Midorikawa, quienes se miraron entre ellos confundido. Luego Hiroto salió de la habitación junto al peli-verde, dejando a un sonrojado y decidido Nagumo, y aun confundido Suzuno.  
>- ¿y no planeas irte?<br>- no  
>-¿es que acaso no oíste que la hora de visitas ya acabo?<br>- si lo oí. Pero Hiroto le pidió a Goenji que si podía hablar con su papá para que me diera un pase libre  
>-¿un pase libre?<br>-claro, ¿Cómo crees que he podido quedarme todo este tiempo contigo?  
>- Tú…has...Estado...Conmigo…mientras estaba inconsciente – susurró Gazelle, mientras se sonrojaba - ¿Pero no se suponía que tu amabas a Hiroto?<br>- la verdad es que no

Nagumo se acercó a la cama del peli-claro y se sentó en ella, volviéndose hacia donde el chico, quien estaba levemente sentado, y tomó una de las manos de este, las cuales estaban fría  
>-¿H-Haruya que haces?<br>-algo que tuve que haber hecho hace tiempo – se le notaba que estaba nervioso, pero realmente estaban decidido a decirle todo – Suzu-chan, y-yo te a-amo  
>- N-Nagumo…<br>- ya sé lo que me dirás – dijo el chico soltando las manos del menor – ya sé que no seré correspondido, pero no dejes de ser mi amigo, por favor.

Nagumo bajo su mirada, lo había hecho, al fin se había atrevido a contarle todo lo que sentía, ahora solo quedaba esperar a saber lo que pensaba su pequeño.  
>-t e equivocas<br>- ¿Cómo?– dijo el pelirrojo confundido  
>-Primero que nada no dejare de ser tu amigo – aquello fue un alivio para Burn, por lo menos no sentía desprecio por él – y sobre lo otro.. .yo…también…t-tea-amo<p>

Aquello fue sorpresivo. Nagumo no podía creer que fuese correspondido, no sabía que decir, por lo que simplemente acercó su rostro al del albino, haciendo que sus labios se uniesen en un cálido beso.  
>Los labios de ambos se movían en una gran sincronización, era como si bailaran un vals perfecto. El mayor introdujo su lengua dentro de la cavidad del menor, encuentro este le permitió. La lengua de Burn recorrió cada centímetro de la cavidad de Gazelle. Pero como vivían en el mundo real, en donde no todo dura eternamente, tuvieron que separarse por la vendita falta de oxigeno. Estuvieron en completo silencio por varios minutos, con sus rostros rojos a full, y tratando de regular sus aceleradas respiraciones.<br>Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Nagumo se acostó junto a SU chico, haciendo que este apoyara su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.  
>-¿sabes que nos pudimos haber evitado todo los malos ratos? – Comento Fuusuke<br>-¿Por qué lo dices?  
>- sino me hubiese dicho que amabas a Hiroto, yo no estaría aquí<br>-¿estas diciendo que yo tengo la culpa?  
>- si – Haruya iba a contradecirlo, pero se dio cuenta de que SU pequeño tenía razón<br>-¿Acaso no sabes lo difícil que es para uno decirte que te ama?  
>- ¿Porqué lo dices?<br>-Porque eres una persona fría e inexpresiva, por lo que se puede esperar cualquier cosa de ti  
>-tal vez tengas razón, pero esa es mi forma de ser, te guste o no<br>- lo sé…lo sé, aunque eso me puede asegurar de que infundirás tal temor que nadie se atreverá a alejarte de mí  
>- Burn…<br>-era broma, no es para tanto – dijo el pelirrojo, antes de que empezaran una discusión típica de ellos.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente la noche se hizo presente en Inazuma Town, por lo que tanto Suzuno, como, Nagumo se acostaron a dormir, aunque el oji-azul durmió en la cama – en donde estaba acostado -, mientras que oji-ámbar dormía en un sofá que había en la habitación.  
>Finalmente los 2 chicos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, aunque ambos estaban felices….<p>

**CONTINUARA!**

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y algo me hace creer que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito del fic..<p>

Bueno antes de despedirme quisiera responder los reviews:

**Pau-chan Espitia: **No te preocupes por no haber comentado con anterioridad, comprendo tu situación, realmente me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores.. y sobre lo de volverse sentimental, creo que entiendo como es, estoy en la misma situación.. Bueno gracias por leer, y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado..

**Hibisha: **muchas gracias por tu mensaje, espero que esta capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado..

****382**: **bueno aquí tienes la continuación.. y me alegra que te haya gustado los capítulos.. y bueno espero que esta capitulo también te haya agradado, y no te preocupes por no haber leído antes, lo que me gusto fue que te tomaras un tiempo para leerlo.. gracias por tu comentario..

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: EL PROXIMO Y ULTIMO CAPITULO SERA SUBIDO LA PROXIMA SEMANA (ANTES DE IRME DE VACACIONES – VIERNES) Y TENDRA UN REGALO FINAL .. NOS VEMOS!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí va el ultimo capitulo..Espero que les guste.. Y quiero agradecerle a todas por haberse tomado un tiempo para haber leído estos 6 capítulos.. Bueno aquí va el 6to y último capítulo, espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6 "Al fin mi final feliz"<strong>

[Un año después]

Gazelle se encontraba mirando por la terraza en dirección al atardecer. Se hallaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se percato la presencia del pelirrojo, hasta que este último, lo abrazó por la espalda y le deposito un suave beso en el cuello.

- ¿En qué piensa mi príncipe de hielo?  
>- En lo que te costo decirme que me querías<br>- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto vivir en el pasado? – le reprochó Nagumo  
>- Solo recordaba Burn, no es para tanto – dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a su novio a la cara – ¿Aunque sabes algo?<br>- ¿Qué?  
>- Que ya llevamos un año junto y aun me pregunto cómo puedo estar contigo<p>

Aquello era una incógnita para muchos, ya que tanto Suzuno, como Nagumo basaban su relación en pequeñas discusiones, debido a sus opuestas personalidades y cambios de ideales.

- Yo te puedo responder eso…

Burn comenzó a besarlo en los finos labios del albino, pero su beso se intensifico cuando Suzuno rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, abriendo sus piernas, posicionándose encima de él, pidiendo entrada para que su lengua comenzara a jugar con la ajena consiguiendo el permiso para que ambas lenguas comenzaran ese juego sin cansancio. Las manos de Nagumo comenzaron a meterse por debajo de la camisa del chico, dejándose llevar por unos instantes.

Besando bajo su mano a la entrepierna de su novio masajeando su ya despierto miembro sobre la tela, recibiendo unos pequeños gemidos en su boca. Sin dudar más, desesperadamente desabrocho sus pantalones, metió su mano dentro del bóxer comenzando a masturbarle lentamente.

Suzuno sentía miles de sensaciones al sentir las expertas manos de Nagumo tocarle, simplemente el no reaccionaba, seguía abrazado a su cuello mientras su oxigeno se iba por culpa de aquel pasional beso, se retorcía, jadeaba, gemía por culpa del más alto.

El aire se fue de sus pulmones, separándose para tocar el cuerpo del otro, quitándose sus pantalones el mismo y de paso quitar los de Suzuno, llevándose los bóxers de ambos a alguna parte de la habitación dejándolos solo con aquella camisa. Suzuno besaba su pecho mientras movía sus caderas, restregando su miembro con el otro, bajando de su pecho a su ombligo dejando rastro de su saliva, delineando con su lengua cada parte de él. Provocándole aquella descarga que hacia retorcerle.

Nagumo giro lentamente a Suzuno mientras se besaban, las sonrisas entre el beso no se escapaban, Burn llevo sus manos por todas las partes del cuerpo de Gazelle, quitando aquellas camisas que ambos aún tenían, delineando sus brazos con las yemas de sus dedos. Guio sus dedos, los cuales habían sido lubricados con anterioridad por el menor, a la entrada de este, introduciendo uno de ellos provocando un gemido de dolor.  
>- Ahh...<p>

La voz jadeante del albino le hacía perder la cordura, llevando sus dos dedos faltantes, introduciéndolos por completo, metiéndolos y sacándolos mientras una lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Suzuno. Haruya se inclinó un poco y comenzó a besarlo, olvidándolo de aquella intromisión para pasarla a una de completo placer.  
>- Burn… ahh… ya no… aguanto… -<p>

- La desesperación es mala mi príncipe de hielo… - sonrió sacando sus dedos lentamente, torturando.

Llevo la punta de su miembro la entrada de Gazelle, moviéndolo sin entrar, provocando una fricción bastante desesperante para el menor, riéndose de aquellas muecas que hacía por su juego, introduciéndola lento mientras los gemidos se comenzaban a elevar.  
>Se quedó quieto abriendo más las piernas de Gazelle, juntando su cuerpo para así poder besarlo, masturbándolo mientras sus gemidos hacían eco en su boca.<p>

- ahh… Muévete Burn… -

Las envestidas comenzaban a ser más precisas, más rudas, más profundas, llenando aquella habitación con los gemidos de Gazelle. Nagumo se levantó rápidamente aun sin salir de su interior, sentándolo encima de él pidiéndole que se moviera. Suzuno entendió al instante y llevando sus manos a los hombros del otro comenzó a cabalgar, Nagumo sentía como el menor se hacía cada vez más estrecho, como su interior comenzaba a contraerse, para después recibir con un fuerte gemido la esencia de Suzuno en ambos vientres.

- Nagumo… ahh… -

Gazelle se había recargado en los hombros del pelirrojo aun jadeante y gimiendo a causa de este, captando aquel temblor que provenía de Burn, llenando su interior de aquel liquido caliente, saliendo de él de una manera brusca para escuchar ese último gemido.  
>- ¿Ahora vez porque estás conmigo?<p>

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar, acabando tal vez con aquella duda que aun compartían. Nagumo se recostó, al igual que Suzuno. Este último se apoyo en el pecho del mayor, mientras entrelazaban una de sus manos.  
>- ¿A todo esto, donde esta Hiro y Mido?<br>- Le pedí a Hiroto que se llevara a Midorikawa a pasear, para que no molestara  
>- Ya veo – comento Suzuno y luego soltó un bostezo.<br>- Deberías descansar  
>- Claro<p>

Suzuno se acomodó bien y dejo caer sus parpados sobre sus zafiros ojos. Nagumo se le quedo viendo fijamente, debía admitirlo el peliclaro se veía muy tierno. Luego le dio un corto beso en la frente y también se quedo profundamente dormido. Suzuno, al sentir aquel beso, sonrió por inercia, a veces le costaba creer que tenía su final feliz.  
><em>"Al fin su final feliz"<em>

**FIN!**

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo – y el Lemon – bueno eso es todo por este fics y vuelvo a agradecerle a todas las que comentaron y leyeron..<p>

Bueno eso es por todo.. gracias!


End file.
